A Weekend at Spinner's End
by luna4917
Summary: Follow up to Birthday Celebration: What awaits Harry when he is allowed to leave the campus for a weekend?


AN: Once again, I'm not lucky enough to own these amazing characters. That's all JK.

Thank you to one and all. I hope this visit with "Our Boys" will be to your liking. As always, any reviews, suggestions and comments are very welcome.

A Weekend at Spinner's End

"Harry, you've got a message on your bed."

"Thanks Ron, whose it from?"

"How would I know?"

"I figured you read it or saw who delivered it."

"Okay, so maybe I've peeked at your diary once or twice, but that was before, who wants to read all that 'I love you' tripe you write now."

Harry threw a pillow from the couch he was on, at Ron's head hitting him squarely in the face. Ron yelped and tried to throw it back at him but missed and sent it sailing into the fire.

"Well, that's another pillow you've torched. You throw like a girl."

They both sat laughing until Hermione walked in clearing her throat. "Boys, what's going on?"

They looked at her and laughed harder. She was trying so hard to be the adult in the room but couldn't help laughing just as hard as Harry pointed to the fringe that lay just outside the flames in the fireplace and then at Ron.

Hermione sat next to Ron and put her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his still laughing mouth. "Darling, you really do throw like a girl. You know, I could help you with that."

Harry began to laugh so hard, his sides were hurting and tears were flowing down his face. He wrapped his arms around himself, holding his sides and begged, "Stop…please…can't…breathe…"

As the group settled down and came back to earth, they realized that they weren't alone in the common room anymore. An owl had arrived carrying a small box which he dropped at Ron's feet. Ron quickly picked it up and slipped it in his pocket. He was blushing furiously and Harry considered giving his some grief about it but when he saw the look on Ron's face, he knew to keep his mouth shut.

"Well, now that that's done, I'm going to go and see what my message says." Harry stood and began to walk to the stairs to their room and stopped, one foot on the step, "Hermione, I think Ron may want to talk to you about something." Harry walked up the stairs with a smile on his face as he heard Ron begin to stammer his proposal.

_Harry, _

_Please present yourself in my office at exactly Seven pm this evening._

_Skip dessert tonight, I have Gummy Mice in my office. _

_Albus_

Harry sighed as he finished the brief note and threw it in the garbage. He wondered what the Headmaster wanted and hope there was nothing wrong.

Things had been going so nicely since Severus' birthday party. Everyone seemed to be excepting of their relationship, even encouraging at times. His friends had all gotten over the shock and were back to teasing him about sneaking out at night and doing "the walk of shame" the morning after. At least he only had a half an hour to wait to find out what was going on.

Just as the big clock above the main hall finished chiming Seven, Harry slid to a stop at feet of the Gargoyle leading to the Headmaster's office, gave the password – Gummy Mice – and rode the spiral staircase up to the large oak door while trying to catch his breath.

"Come in Harry," came the answer from within the office.

"Sir, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes son, sit down."

Harry sat in the straight back, oak chair before the desk and caught his breath saying, "I'm sorry I was late sir."

"You were right on time, Harry. But I am curious, why didn't you ask Mr. Weasley to wait until after you had left to propose?"

Harry's head snapped up and he stared at the wizened man before him, "Do you really know everything?"

Albus laughed, "No, I don't. Molly and Arthur warned me about what he was planning. I'm assuming that it was accepted."

Harry smiled and nodded his head in confirmation. "So, what can I do for you sir?"

"Harry, I have been asked to allow you to leave the campus for a few days and I wanted to talk to you for a minute before I say yes or no. I would like to ask you something and I hope you will feel free to be honest with me."

"Sir, of course I'll be honest. What did you want to know?"

"Harry, have you and Severus made any plans post graduation?"

Harry thought for a moment before answering, they hadn't really talked about it but he hoped they would be working together and living together. Marriage would be a plus but he was happy just being with Severus.

"Well sir, we haven't really talked about it much. I know we'll be taking some time for ourselves to spend together but nothing beyond that. May I ask why you wanted to know?"

"Well Harry, it seems to me that you need to begin considering what you would like to do with the rest of your life. You have many career options available to you given your skill and natural abilities but a few will require some advanced schooling so you should give that some serious thought, soon. I would like for you to take some time in the next couple of weeks to talk with Minerva about your options as she is your head of house."

"Yes sir. Was there anything else?"

"No, I believe that's all for now. I will be giving my consent for you to leave the school grounds. I imagine you will hear about why very soon."

"Thank you sir," Harry said as he rose to leave the room. He paused with his hand on the doorknob and turned back to Albus, "Sir, this isn't an April's Fools Day joke is it?"

Albus chuckled, "No son, I assure you it isn't."

Harry nodded and left walking back to the common room with his mind occupied with what could possibly be happening that would get him out of school for a few days.

As he crawled through the portrait hole, he knew everyone had found out about the engagement because a party was raging inside the Gryffindor Common Room. There were students from each of the houses and everyone seemed to be getting along.

Harry slipped through the crowd to get to his room and was startled by the smooth voice behind him, "So Potter, now you're going to be a third wheel. Must really suck."

"Malfoy," Harry began, turning to face the blonde, "You don't know what you're talking about and I'll have you know, I'm not a third wheel." Harry contemplated telling Draco about himself and the boy's head of house being a couple now but didn't know how Severus would react so he decided against it. He also knew it wasn't common knowledge that he was gay and really didn't want it to be.

"What is going on here?" Both boys turned to the source of the question, ready to come up with any excuse not to get themselves in trouble.

"Well, are you going to answer my question?"

"Sir," Draco said excited at the prospect of Harry getting in trouble in his own common room, "Potter was just…"

"Draco, I know you weren't about to lie to me were you."

"No sir."

"Good, then why don't you head back to our common room and I'll deal with you later."

Dismissed, Draco did as he was told and went back to the Slytherin common room wondering why his head of house was apparently going to side with Potter. He decided to sneak back and see what was really going on.

He slid into the room behind a Ravenclaw he didn't recognize and stayed close to wall as he moved around the room to the stairs on the right that led to Harry's room. He climbed the stairs hoping not to be seen by anyone and as he rounded the corner before Harry's door, he saw something that made his jaw drop and made him almost loose his lunch.

His mentor, the man he respected second only to his father, had Potter pinned against the door and was kissing him!! He turned and quickly ran from the sight, not caring if he was heard.

Potions class went much the same as usual, Hermione finishing before everyone else, Ron muttering under his breath because she won't help him and Harry trying not to think about taking Severus on the desk in front of everyone. He was doubly distracted today though because he still had no idea who or what was going to get him out of school for a few days. He was so distracted in fact, that his cauldron actually exploded sending its contents flying, garnering him a glare from his table mates _and_ from his lover.

"Potter," Severus said sounding every bit as exasperated as he looked, "can't you get through one class without causing a disturbance?"

"Sorry professor," Harry replied quietly as he began to clean up the desk top.

"Detention. Tonight 8pm."

"Yes sir."

The day dragged on as Harry wondered if he would _really_ be in trouble when he got the dungeon. But, at 8pm on the dot he knocked on the office door.

"Enter"

"I'm reporting for my detention sir."

"Potter, I know there is some explanation for what happened in class today, am I correct?"

"Uh, yes sir. See, I had this conversation with Professor Dumbledore the other day and he said a couple of things that have me distracted."

Severus gestured for Harry to continue. He was interested to hear what Albus had to say.

"He asked me if I had plans for after graduation, with…well you and about careers options and then said that someone had asked for permission to take me off campus for a few days."

"Career thinking shouldn't be done during a class that you need to pass for just about every career you could choose."

"Yes sir, I realize that, but the career stuff doesn't have me distracted. It's the taking me off campus that does. There aren't many people I would care to have take me off campus and I'm just wondering when I'll find out who it is and why."

"I see. Well, Dumbledore shouldn't have said anything to you about that. That, my sweet boy was to be a surprise."

"So where are we going?" Harry followed Severus down a barely lit street he didn't recognize and watched as Severus got tenser with every step he took. He knew something was wrong but Severus had said nothing since they had arrived here.

They stopped in front of an old row house that could seriously use some repair work. From the outside it looked as though no one had lived there in decades and Harry wondered why they were there.

"Harry, this is the house I grew up in. This is my home."

Harry took Severus hand in his and said quietly, "How long has it been since you've lived here?"

Walking forward, still holding Harry's hand, Severus explained, "It's been many years since I've stayed here for any great length of time. I use it mostly as a place to go when I need to be away from the chaos of the school and everything that goes with it. My last real time here was over a year ago. I wanted you to see it. I thought it might help you to know where I came from and see why it's so hard for me to be the pleasant, sociable professor that most others are. That's not what I come from."

Harry followed Severus into the house and found the inside a great improvement over the outside. The sitting room just inside the front door had deep rich mahogany wood furniture that was upholstered in equally as rich burgundy shades. There was a couch with elaborate filigree trim, with matching end table, two large wing-back chairs with a tea table between them and a love seat with coffee table.

Harry walked around the room looking at the portraits on the tables as Severus lit the fireplace to warm the room and noticed the pictures were all of his mother. There was even one of him on the end table next to the couch from the end of the Dragon task at the Tri-Wizard tournament. He didn't even know Severus had been there.

He hadn't heard Severus walk up behind him and was surprised when he felt arms surround his waist. He leaned his head back against Severus' chest and held the picture up, "When did you take this?"

"I didn't," he said kissing the sensitive spot behind Harry's ear. Harry shivered and asked, "How did you get this then?"

Taking the picture from Harry and walking around him to place it back on the table, he smiled saying, "From Rita Skeeter. She had been taking pictures of each contestant during the competition and when I caught her, I took the pictures from her. I was about to throw them away when I saw this one of you and knew I couldn't throw it out so I put it here."

Harry stretched onto his toes and planted a kiss on Severus that had he older man's knees turning to jelly. He growled low in his throat as Harry took his bottom lip in his teeth and gave a gentle tug. "That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

Severus smacked Harry on the arse and said, "Sweet isn't a word I would use to describe anything about me." He sighed and picked up his bag from beside the fireplace and beckoned for Harry to follow him out of the room saying, "Let's show you the rest of the house."

The house was much as he expected, the sitting room led to a formal living room that had never been 'lived in', which led to the dining room, to the kitchen and so on; each room looking less used than the other.

The second floor was filled with bedrooms and two bathrooms that didn't appear to have been cleaned in at least a decade and one of the doors wouldn't even open.

The third floor was obviously where Severus stayed when here. The bedroom at the top of the stairs was decorated with the same dark mahogany furniture but was accented with Green – the same shade of Harry's eyes. Harry took in the large bed, dresser, armoire and bedside table as he placed his overnight bag on the chest at the foot of the bed. He saw something that made his heart skip a beat and immediately walked to the bedside table hearing his breath catch as he reached for the picture.

Severus held his breath watching the emotions fly across the boy's face. He was afraid this might be a bit too much for Harry. He set his bag on the bed and walked to Harry, "I just loved how peaceful and happy you looked that night and I wanted to capture the moment so that when we aren't together, I can always remember the incredible birthday present you gave me."

Harry spun around and embraced him, still holding the picture. He was holding Severus so tight that the man could barely breathe and as he pried himself from Harry's grip, he asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No," Harry replied around the lump in his throat, "It's just the most unbelievable thing and I find myself at a loss for how to tell you how much that means to me."

"Then show me," Severus said taking the picture and placing it back on the table.

Severus took Harry's face in his hands and began to kiss him with emotion that had, until now, not surfaced. It wasn't lust; it wasn't love and it wasn't desire. It was pure, unadulterated passion that consumed the men. When they finally parted, they were both gasping for the oxygen that had evaporated from the room in the kiss and crawled onto the bed, divesting themselves of their clothes as they went.

Harry was always amazed at the well toned body of his lover. No one would ever know how hands-down gorgeous his lover was. His skin was pale but held a flush of desire that made Harry's pulse quicken. As his hands skimmed across the rock hard pectorals down to the washboard abs that made Harry glad that he had had the courage to answer that ad. He could see the years of lifting filled cauldrons had had an unexpected benefit in developing the man's upper body and was very happy about that.

Harry took his time appreciating his lover's body and couldn't help himself, when the sudden urge to devour the man before him overtook him. He took Severus' rock hard shaft into his mouth without warning and sucked hard on the engorged head causing Severus to gasp and fall backwards onto his back. As Harry's mouth slid slowly up and down, Severus couldn't control his breathing. He was panting hard and could feel his orgasm slowly approaching from his toes. He wanted to be as far into Harry's mouth as possible when he finally released so he grabbed Harry's hair and took control, forcing himself further into Harry's throat feeling the boy swallow around him.

He could no longer hold himself back and screamed, "UNGHHHHHHH HARRRRRY," as he exploded into his lover's mouth, shooting his essence into the back of Harry's throat. Harry greedily took every drop milking Severus with his mouth as the tidal wave ebbed.

Severus lay next to Harry as he willed his breathing to get under control, the stars to leave his vision and his body to stop shaking from the force of the orgasm. "I have NEVER had an orgasm that intense." He kissed Harry's head and continued, "That was…I don't know how to explain it."

Harry sat up, laughing, "I've made you speechless. How nice."

Severus, enjoying the triumph in Harry's eyes pulled him in for a kiss and as he slipped his tongue passed his swollen lips, let his hand drift down Harry's chest, to his abdomen and followed his 'treasure trail' to what he really wanted.

Harry moaned into Severus' mouth as the long fingers surrounded him. He was so hard, after having his way with Severus that he ached. Severus rubbed his finger over Harry's slit and then brought it to his lips moaning as he sucked the pre-cum off of it while staring at Harry.

Harry had never been so hot in his life and didn't think he could hold back the explosion waiting to occur.

Severus licked his palm and trailed his fingers down Harry's torso encasing the boy's straining erection is his moist, warm palm slowly moving up and down as Harry gasped for breath. He leaned forward and took Harry's earlobe in between his teeth gently pulling on it and moaning as he felt Harry's shaft twitch. He moaned into Harry's ear, "God you are amazing. I love you."

Harry couldn't hold back and upon hearing those words, his eyes rolled back into his head and he hollered, "OH GOOOODDDD!" and erupted spraying his release onto Severus' hand and wrist as well as his own legs.

Riding out the spasms of his full body orgasm, he clung to Severus, panting while Severus stroked his hair and cast a spell to clean them and the bed.

As they both regained their senses, Severus looked at Harry and said quietly, "That's not exactly what I had planned for tonight, dear. But what a lovely way to christen our home."

Harry raised his head from Severus' chest and stopped his finger, which had been slowly circling Severus' nipple, "Our home?"

Severus looked at the shining green eyes staring back at him and replied, "Yes, our home. I was never really happy here Harry but I can see, with you here, that this can really be a home. Full of love and happiness the likes of which, these walls have never seen. Would you be okay with this being a hideaway for us?"

Harry put his head back down over Severus' heart and started tracing circles around Severus' nipple again as he drew his leg, which was laying draped over Severus', up so his knee grazed the man's penis which instantly hardened. Feeling the change, Harry pushed up onto his knees and straddled his lovers' waist, resting his arse just above the growing member.

"Am I okay with us having a place where we can come, just us, and be together, do what we want and not worry about being interrupted or having a schedule to deal with? Hmmm," he said as leaned forward and took a nipple into his mouth, feeling it pebble as he pinched it between his teeth, "I don't know about that."

As Harry raised back up and began to sit back, Severus realized what was about to happen and quickly cast a lubrication charm as Harry place himself directly above Severus' hardened shaft and slowly impaled himself on it. When he had taken Severus' length fully into himself he sat still for a moment to adjust and then gave a little wiggle which caused Severus to buck and groan.

Harry chuckled and began to ride his lover slowly pulling himself almost completely off of Severus before plunging back down time and again. Severus grasped Harry's hips to help with the motion and slid his hands down to Harry's thighs squeezing with each down stroke. Both men threw their heads back getting lost in the sensations passing between them.

Severus was close and knew Harry was as well when he saw the blush spreading up the boy's body, so he sat up wrapping his arms around Harry, folding Harry's swollen cock between them creating the friction Harry would need to reach his climax and began to move Harry faster. From this angle, it wouldn't take long as he was able to hit the spot inside Harry that would make him scream in ecstasy.

He heard Harry's breath hitch once, then again and they reached their peaks simultaneously, Severus gasping, "Oh…My…God…" as he filled Harry completely, and Harry simply screaming, "YYYEEEEEEEEESSSSS," as his release covered Severus' chest.

Severus fell back with Harry still on top of him and they caught their breath and he slowly adjusted his body so he slid out of Harry, both men groaning at the loss, and cleaned them up. He took a deep breath, gaining control and said, "Um, you never answered my question."

Harry looked up and smiled, "I'm pretty sure I just did."

Severus summoned a blanket from the closet and covered them as they lay, spent, in the centre of the bed. Harry slid to the side and curled up against Severus and both men fell asleep happy.

Severus woke the next morning to the sunlight streaming through the open curtains and the feeling of an empty bed which he hated. He knew there was no reason to panic but his immediate reaction was fear. Had Harry been overwhelmed and left? He got off the bed checking the clock to find it was mid morning and noticed the bags were no longer on the chest and walked to the open closet. Both his and Harry's clothes had been hung and their bags were on the floor below. He grabbed his robe from the door and walked into the hallway to head downstairs.

Reaching the top of the stairs, he heard humming coming from the kitchen so he quietly walked down to find Harry had made them breakfast and was standing at the counter in nothing but an apron and his firm, round backside facing him.

Harry heard Severus' sharp inhale and turned around with a glass of orange juice in his hand. Smiling he said, "Good morning dearest. I thought I would surprise you with breakfast in bed to celebrate but since you're here, sit." He pointed to the kitchen table which immediately had place settings, table cloth and napkins on it.

Severus was still staring as he staggered to the table and sat down heavily in the chair. "Harry, your too much of a distraction dressed, or rather, undressed the way you are. Please put something on. I have plans for us today."

"Unless they involve us, naked, in every room of this house, I don't want to know about them."

Severus moaned at the thought of having Harry in every room in the house but he had plans and didn't want to forfeit them. There was a dual purpose for this weekend. "Harry, I love the thought, but I believe what I have planned, you will want to do and we've already lost most of the morning." He looked at Harry with pleading eyes and said, "Please, can you, just this once, give me the benefit of the doubt and put at least a robe on?"

Harry gave in and summoned his robe wrapping himself in the flannel material as he sat next to Severus and handed him the orange juice. "So, what _do_ you have planned today?"

"Well, I thought we could talk about what to do with the décor in this place and I would like to show you around town a little, but there is one place in particular I want to take you."

"Where's that?" Harry asked taking a bite of his toast.

"It's a surprise. Let's finish breakfast and I take you there now. I'm not sure I can wait for later."

Harry chuckled and both men quickly finished their eggs and toast, taking the tea upstairs to finish as they got dressed.

"I hope you were okay with me putting our stuff in the closet. I didn't know if the dresser had any empty drawers so I just hung it all up," Harry called as he brushed his teeth. Severus was running his hand over the shoulders of Harry's shirts hanging next to his and said, "Not at all." Adding softly, "They belong there."

Harry came out buttoning his shirt just as Severus finished slipped on his boot and said, "Ready to go?"

"Yes, let's get going."

Severus showed Harry around the small town telling him about each of the childhood problems he had with bullies, and giving him a new insight into the man he formally hated. He now knew why all teasing Severus had endured at Hogwarts had affected him so strongly. He got it everywhere he went; he had no refuge from it.

Harry's face reflected the sadness he felt for his lover's upbringing and he stopped him in the middle of the street, reached up and kissed him tenderly, saying simply, "I'm so sorry."

Severus allowed a tear to escape his eye and smiled, "But you see, that is the past. I can walk away from that now that I have you." They began to walk again, "You have shown me what love feels like and looks like and now, I can show you this without embarrassment or fear. It is truly something that no longer controls me. And that's because of you."

Harry was elated that he could heal the hole that had been left in Severus by his past and was beaming with pride as Severus stopped him at the entrance to a small park. Like the rest of the decrepit mill town, the park had been ravaged by time. The play equipment was all broken and rusted and weeds grew everywhere grass was. He looked up at Severus with a question in his eyes.

"Harry, this is the exact spot I met your mum in. This park is where she and your aunt Petunia were playing when I first saw her. I was in a bush that used to be there by the teeter-totter and they were on the swings. She was so beautiful and I can honestly say she was the first and only woman I was ever in love with. And I love her more now because she gave me you."

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' neck and gave him a long deep kiss, and when the kiss broke he put his ear over Severus' heart listening to it beat. "You know, I think this is my favourite sound in the world. Your heart beating." He looked up and smiled, "Thank you for giving me some of my mum. I know so little about them and sometimes I feel like it's what's missing in my life. Then I see you and I feel like I could be whole without all of that. Like that part of my past isn't needed."

"Harry, I know it's been a long day so far," he slowly caressed the boy's head, "but there is one other thing from your past I would like to show you. Would you indulge me?"

"Anything you want honey."

Severus smiled as he took Harry's hand and led him to the street just before theirs and pointed to a dilapidated old row house that had obviously not been taken care of and had not residents in many, many years. The windows were broken or covered with boards, the gate was hanging by one hinge and at an angle, the paint had peeled and it looked as if a strong wind would blow it over.

Harry walked forward and touched the gate, then turned to look at his lover as tears rolled down his face. "Is this…?"

"Yes my love," Severus said, taking the boy in his arms, "this is where your mother grew up. I'm just over the street and that's why we became friends. We understood each other. We didn't have to hide anything from the other. Your mother was my savior in so many ways and now, I want to give some of her to you."

Harry stood, his arm encircling Severus' waist, and cried openly for the first time in years. He wept for the mother he had lost, the one he had always wanted and the one he had never known.

Severus kissed the top and head and ran his hands up and down the boy's back to try and soothe him until Harry had cried himself out. "Let's go home and we can talk." Severus guided the boy the block over and left him on the couch in the sitting room while he got some tea.

Harry was staring at the floor when he came back in and was wrapped in a blanket, his glasses on the table in front of him and his eyes were rimmed in red. "Are you okay, lover?"

Harry took a deep breath and sighing, looked up into Severus' eyes, "I'm just a little overwhelmed by the feelings seeing all of this have brought forth. I always knew you didn't grow up in a rich area and that my dad used to take the piss out of you more than he should have but I didn't know that my mum had come from the same past. It's not okay. Neither of you deserve to have to grown up here."

"Harry, while my childhood was not great, it is in part the reason I am who I am and why I was able to be confident enough to work both sides during the dark years. I could draw on the feelings of jealousy, entitlement and injustice and fit right in with Tom's people. Your mum was the only student to see through all that because she knew what was at the heart of it." He took Harry's hand into his and finished, "I had hoped it would be a happy moment for you to see where your mum and I came from. Tears were not what I was expecting."

"I am sorry about that, I just wasn't expecting this." He chuckled, "I really was expecting to stay naked all day."

Severus laughed and said, "Well, we still have tonight."

"Let's have some dinner and see how the night goes. We didn't exactly get much sleep last night."

"That's very true." Severus led the way to the kitchen where the men gathered sandwich fixings and sat at the table talking and laughing as they ate.

The relaxed atmosphere did wonders for soothing Harry's mood and when they went upstairs, Harry climbed on to the bed ready to "be naked all night." Severus laughed and slipped into the bathroom to brush his teeth when he came back into the bedroom, clad only in his boxers, he found Harry soundly asleep, with his legs hanging off the bed, and completely naked.

Severus went to the bed and took Harry into his arms and layed his head on a pillow. He crawled in next to him and brought the blanket from the previous night to cover them. Harry felt the man next to him and turned to snuggle into him, draping and arm and leg over his lover and sighing as he settled.

Severus drifted to sleep while watching Harry and spent the night with a smile on his face.


End file.
